Farewell For Now
by twiistedfantasy
Summary: Annie leaves Finnick for a trip to visit her family and friends out in District 6. What will Finnick do without Annie for a whole 2 months?


I dreaded waking up this morning. I knew this day would eventually come but I never thought it would arrive so quickly. Today was the day Annie was leaving me to go visit some distant relatives and friends in District 6. Now usually I'd go with her on trips like these to insure her safety and be there to bring her back from her scary flashbacks and the frightening voices that rampage through her head at random times. I'd begged and pleaded like a poor, clingy child for her to let me come along. I couldn't bear for her to go by herself and me having to figure out something to do for a while when she was absent, but she insisted she chose to be unaccompanied by my constant presence. I turned over in our king-sized plush bed in a movement to also show me that she has already awoken and has begun to prepare for her departure.

"Annie?" I spoke groggily into the empty abyss that was our room. It might as well of bounced and echoed off the walls for the emptiness that was our room. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook the sheets off my rested body and eased out of bed. The only response I got was the sound of scurrying feet along and across the hardwood hallways, doors opening and closing, suitcases being zipped and unzipped and little groans of frustration when they wouldn't close, which I only presumed was Annie scrambling to prepare for last minute things. I tried again and croaked wearily into the open, my voice drowned out by the earliness of my awake and the fog the morning has brought.

"Where's my little mermaid?" I walked towards the white, wooden door that enclosed our room. I hear the frantic footsteps stop and then they continued towards the bedroom. The door swings open and I see Annie, looking disheveled and flustered.

"Good morning, Finnick. Sorry, I- I've been trying to get everything done and-" She said as she reached her hands up to her head in madness to try and make sense of what she was doing. I pulled her hands out of the grip they had on her hair, brought her to me swiftly and kissed her gently and calmly. Her tense body relaxed as she leaned herself into my arms.

"Its okay, how can I help you?" I whispered into her hair, as I was wrapping her into my arms to comfort her.

"Well…" She starts, contemplating what else she needs to get done but then cuts off short. "Nothing, I don't need help."

"Of course you don't." I laughed sarcastically. She always does this. She doesn't want to burden people with things that are easy to help her with. She'd rather do it all herself. Normally, in an embrace like this, I'd let go to prevent her from thinking that I was someone trying to strangle her. In case she had one of those horrible flashbacks or voices. But this time, I couldn't let go. I couldn't let go knowing this would be one of the last times I'd be able to hug her like this before she left. Before I was able to try and control it, tears were streaming down my face. Just thinking about it made me miss her already, even though I was still holding her in my arms.

"Oh Finnick, don't do this to me." She said sadly, her voice wavering as if she were about to cry too. She looked up at me and I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful piercing blue eyes. Everything in the world seemed to fade down to nothing when they captured me. I held her gaze for a grand total of 5 seconds before she buried her face into my chest and I could tell that she was crying too.

"Don't cry, sweet Annibell. You'll have a great time with your family and friends. You have to miss me." I consoled, hoping my voice was more confident than what I felt. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

"You're stupid if you think I'm not going to miss you Finnick." She retorted, surprisingly confident and I felt her grip on me tighten as if she were about to tell me that I could come with her. Hope bubbled up inside me, only to be destroyed when she says "But I'm still going alone. I know it's stupid but… I just… I don't know. I feel this is a trip I must make on my own."

"I support your decisions, love. Don't worry." I calm her down, trying to reassure that her decision didn't hurt me. She will never know this, but it doesn't matter how I feel –even if I _do _feel extremely hurt- because as long as she's happy, she can have whatever she wants.

"Thank you. Well… the train leaves at 9." She says, pulling away from me and gesturing her head towards the clock. It read 7:46am. "I have to be at the station earlier because you know… the usual." She laughs nervously and turns away from me to continue what she was doing before.

"At least let me help you." I catch up to her as she walks quickly to her bags and suitcases at the end of the hall.

"Fine then, carry those down the stairs for me please." She jerks her hand toward the bags of luggage and walks into the bathroom. An idea pops in my head, something Annie might appreciate when she opens her suitcases. I run quickly into our room, grabbing out a pen and paper then swiftly, I scribble a note onto the paper.

**Sweetest Annibell,**

**I hope you're having a great time with your family and friends. Don't forget that I love you more than anything no matter what. Have fun, but don't go too wild, ok? Ha-ha, I love you so much and I miss you. **

**Love you always,**

**Finnick **

I folded up the paper and slipped it into one of her bags. I run back out to the hallway and start bringing down her bags when she walks out of the bathroom with big puffy red eyes and her hair looking like she was pulling at it again. She sees me and a surprised look flashes across her face.

"I thought you'd be downstairs by now." She chokes out, wiping her eyes.

"Annie." I whisper gently and walk up to her, realizing why she was walking away from me so hesitantly. She was trying to distant herself from me to hide her sadness. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise. This trip is going to be awesome; you're going to have a blast." I tell her with a sure smile even though my insides were nothing like smiles. Seeing her like this killed me, especially knowing I can't do anything to help her and make it go away. But what she needed was support so I let go of her and reach down to grab her luggage with a smile that I tried to convey as… _supportive_. She inhales deeply and nods.

"Yes, yes it will. I will have an awesome time." She says but I can tell it's more for her than me. She's trying to convince herself.

"Come on, you're going to miss your train." I encourage as I lead her down the winding stairs, holding all 3 of her bags in my hands. We trailed down and reached the _**entrance room **_of our house.

"I can take it from here." Annie speaks bluntly and emotionlessly to the floor as she reaches for one of her bags.

"Annie," I give a half-laugh. Is she insane? She honestly can't think I'm going to let her take all this by herself. "Don't be silly. Let me help you."

"The taxi will be here any minute." She says, still not looking me in the eyes but rather towards the door. I reach out and gently touch her shoulder.

"Did I do something? Are you mad at me? Please Annie, don't leave on a bad note. You _know_ I hate to do that." I sigh as I turn her to face me. "Let me see those beautiful eyes."

Annie looks at me with a face with the intensity of a thousand blazing suns. Her emotion so deep, I can't see anything else. But it's not like that's any different from any other time, but it's just so much feeling, it's colossal. To my astonishment, she grabs my face and crushes her lips against mine. Even though the act was hard and passionate, her lips were still as soft as the inside of rose petals. This is was so unlike Annie, but I still liked it. She tasted like the beautiful salt water beaches we have here in District 4 and she smelt unbelievably lovely. It was the Annie smell, I could identify it anywhere but I could not describe it for the life of me. Her arms reached up and wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer. _Where did this wild and ambitious Annie come from? Since when does this happen? _Usually, when Annie would kiss me, she'd be gentle and careful, as if the slightest error would send us both shattering to pieces. But this time, she was kissing me like this because it would be our last kiss for a long time. So I kissed her back, equally as deep, as I drop her suitcases and encircle her in my arms. I move down, kissing her neck as she tilts her head back slightly and gasps for air.

_Honk honk_

"The taxi" Annie says breathlessly. "The taxi is here." I pay no attention and continue kissing Annie's neck, trailing up to her ear then kissing along her jaw. "_Finnick please_, I have to-" She starts saying but then stops as I cut her off by reuniting her lips with mine once again. Annie's focus leaves and I take advantage of this moment. I kiss her with all I have and all my love. Well... Most of it because it's impossible to ever fathom the amount of love I hold for Annie.  
>"I'm gonna miss you so much." I tell her as I break away to look into her beautiful eyes that are as deep as the sea.<br>"I love you." She replies, slightly out of breath but lovingly.  
>"I love you too, my little mermaid." I smile and plant one last small kiss on her lips.<br>With a grin that's... Slightly pathetic -because I can see the sadness beneath it- she walks out the door to the awaiting taxi. As soon as that door shut, it felt like my heart did the same. It felt as if my heart would not beat until she returned.

I look down to the floor and as if the act were synched, as soon as I realized I forgot to give her back her luggage, Annie burst through the door. I picked up her bags and pushed past Annie because I knew she would object to me carrying her bags out. I brought them outside and placed them in the trunk of the taxi.  
>"Finnick..." Annie says as I feel her hand on my back.<br>"I love you." I repeat from before.  
>"Goodbye." She smiles, kisses me on the cheek and disappears in the cab. I wave and watch as she is driven away.<br>Farewell for now, my love.


End file.
